


Floor Eight

by DustySoul



Series: DustySoul's Hamilton College AUs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Gen, RA - Freeform, resident assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulligan as an RA and Alexander Hamilton and John Laurence are freshman students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor Eight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I have so many college AU ideas in my head. This is also a fill for the kinkmeme. Also forgive me. I am a freshman and have never been an RA. Nor do I want to ever be one.

It is a truth universally acknowledge that being an RA in the freshman dorm is a mixed fucking bag. On one hand freshman are easier to cow into following the rules, trouble makers are few and far between and they are much, much more predictable. If he had a nickel for every time he’d had to tell a senior, “I know your twenty one, it’s still against policy to own alcohol.” he’d be able to cover his tuition.

In short, you’ve got a bunch of seventeen to nineteen year olds living independently for the first time. “They’re looking for guidance. They want the support of their parents and they’re worried that they’re not real adults for feeling that way. Be there for them.” Washington had said to them before move in day.

And on the other hand, you’ve got a bunch of seventeen to nineteen year olds living independently for the first time. Even with microwaves restricted to the common lounges the fire alarm still goes off about once a week.

 

Mulligan’s assigned to help students unload their luggage and bring it to their dorm. The jobs on move in day are _supposed_ to be assigned randomly but he’s never been tasked with anything else.

“You’re not actually complaining are you?” Rebecca asks.

He shrugs. “I’m just saying. It’s my last year maybe I’d like a little variety.”

“Whine whine whine. You’re built and everyone can tell.”

“It doesn’t take muscle. You just push the bins, they got wheels.”

She scoffs, “Go on, they’re going to start arriving any minute now.”

 

It’s a flurry of students, their parents, and their few worldly possessions. It’s a strange mix and match of dorm room furnishings since all the box stores all selling the same five sets of sheets, pillows, and comforters.

He makes small talk.

 

“Are you a foot ball player?”

“Nope.”

“You should be.”

 

“So what’s your major?”

“Fibers and material studies.”

“So like… fashion?”

“Sure.”

 

He tries to keep an eye on who’s going to be on his floor. It was pure luck he met Alexander at all - single trip, just a back pack and a suit case. The family Mulligan was helping seemed to want to talk amongst themselves. So Mulligan struck of conversation.

“So where are you from?”

“Out of state.”

“Sure. I’m Hercules by the way, but everyone calls me Mulligan.”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“So what room are you?”

“805”

“That’s my floor.” The elevator stops to let Alexander out. “I’ll see you at the meeting tonight.”

 

Laurence is one of the last arrivals, struggling under the weight of his two suitcases and a duffle bag. Mulligan takes one of the suitcases and the bag while Laurence struggles to sign in and get his key.

“You carry this all the way from the train station?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Impressive, but I can help you with it from here. Where too?”

“805.”

“Cool, do you know who your room mate is yet?”

“Nope.”

“Alright. Well you’ll have a few hours to talk with him and unpack, then we have the first floor meeting. It’s mandatory - so don’t miss it. Other wise you won’t get your guest pass.”

“I don’t think I’ll need one.”

“I still need you to come.”

“Uh, right, of course. Sorry.”

“You don’t _have_ to stay for any of the get to know you games-” Laurence makes a face, Mulligan goes on, “But there will be free pizza.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re not excited now, but wait a few months.”

“Where also getting Luna Cookies.”

“What are those?”

“Come to the meeting and find out.”

 

They all show up to the floor meeting. The 7th and 8th floors share a common space so they’re doing it together even though they have different RAs.

“This is why I love freshman. Look! They’re all here and it’s five minutes early.”

Mulligan smiles, “Will you still love them the first time someone microwaves metal?”

“The heart is a fickle beast.”

They go over the rules, give out guest cards, and take questions. There are games and perfection in fresh cookie form. 

“Remember, we’re collecting your Roommate Agreement form in a week so make sure you’ve filled it out.” Mulligan dismiss the group. He pats his fellow RA on the back and says “You’re going to break before someone sets of the fire alarm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at dusty-soul.tumblr.com


End file.
